


I lost too many people in my life, but not you

by captainirons



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Best Friends, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Minor Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Reader Has Powers, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainirons/pseuds/captainirons
Summary: Thanos arrive.Durant Civil War, Tony t'a obligé à te ranger de son côté, sans se soucier de ta relation avec Steve. Et malheureusement, tu n'as pas eu le choix.Steve te manque et tu sais qu'il t'en veut, et tu décides de demander de l'aide à Tony pour le retrouver. Tu le retrouves, mais une menace bien plus grosse que l'amitié entre Tony & Steve se prépare... Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que tu y sois réellement confrontée.• Beaucoup de Steve Rogers/Reader (relation) et un peu de Tony Stark/Reader (amitié).- Amitié également avec les autres Avengers -





	1. Recherche

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N part à la recherche de Steve à l'aide de Tony mais ce qu'elle découvre une fois à proximité, n'était pas ce qu'elle espérait entendre.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Il y a 2 ans, durant Civil War..._

__

_"Mais Tony! Je veux rejoindre Steve! Tu ne comprends pas?" dis-tu, effrontée._

_"Quoi que tu dises, beauté. Tu es importante pour moi et je ne veux pas te... perdre. S'il te plaît." dit-il, un peu inquiet de ta prochaine réponse._

_"Tony... tu es mon meilleur ami mais Steve est mon petit ami. C'est avec lui que je vais faire ma vie, c'est avec lui que je me vois avoir des enfants, et c'est avec lui que je me vois changer de nom de famille. Pas avec toi, Tony." dis-tu, un peu triste._

_"Ecoute, si tu souhaites devenir une hors la loi, qu'on vienne quatre fois par jour te demander où est Captain Fucking America, qu'on te surveille constamment tes faits et gestes et j'en passe. C'est ton problème Y/N." dit-il plus fort qu'il ne le devrait._

_En y réfléchissant, il n'a pas tort. Mais tu n'as pas envie de décevoir Steve. Tu lui avais promis que tu le suivrais peu importe ce qu'il fait comme choix. Il t'a aussi promis qu'il te protégerait quoi qu'il en coûte. Si c'est en y perdant la vie: il irait sans problème. Mais aujourd'hui, tous les Avengers étaient concernés. Tu te sentais mal. Alors, tu as sûrement fait le pire choix de ta vie ce jour-là._

_"Bon d'accord. Mais à une condition. Tu ne m'interdis pas de voir Steve." dis-tu avec un soupire._

_"Bien. C'est un accord." répondit-il._

 

**\- De nos jours.**

Tu étais dans les quartiers général des Avengers avec Tony. Tout le reste des Avengers étaient partis. Mais d'après les dires de Tony: Clint, Wanda, Scott & Sam ont été libérés de la prison RAFT par Steve.  
Depuis, tu n'avais eu aucune nouvelle ton petit ami, ou ex petit ami. Tu ne sais plus trop où tu en es. 2 ans que tu ne l'as pas vu. Ça te fait mal. Il te manque. Tu sais qu'il est en cavale et qu'il ne peut pas se montrer au grand public, ni même t'appeler, ni même venir te voir. C'est impossible. Il est surveillé de partout. C'est encore plus déchirant...

Après des jours, des mois à pleurer, tu as pris une grande décision qui risque de ne pas plaire à Tony. Mais tu le devais, il te l'a promis. _Il n'a pas le droit de t'interdire de voir Steve si tu le souhaites._

Tony, étant dans son laboratoire, tu as décidé que c'était l'excellent moment.

 

Arrivant dans son laboratoire, tu t'approches doucement et tu l'appelles:

"Tony?" dis-tu timidement.

"Oui, chérie?"

"J'ai... une faveur à te demander."

Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda ce que tu voulais.

"Dis-moi." répondit-il, sans se douter ce que tu allais lui demander.

"J'ai besoin de toi pour retrouver Steve."

 

**_Pendant ce temps, quelque part Steve, Natasha et Sam sont ensemble._ **

Steve a été extrêmement touché par ton choix d'être du côté de Tony et pas du sien. Bien que tu n'es pas réellement combattue mais pour lui... il commence à se demander s'il est vraiment fait pour toi.  
Natasha et Sam ont essayé de le réconforter autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Tu lui manquais, et c'était insupportable pour lui. Il avait besoin de toi.

Steve était dans un coin, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire sa vie désormais. Natasha l'a vu et s'est approchée:

"Allez Steve, tu vas la retrouver. Nous savons tous les trois qu'elle est en vie et en sécurité avec Tony. Que tu veuilles l'entendre ou pas. ELLE EST EN SÉCURITÉ." dit-elle en soupirant et un peu plus fort que prévu.

"Peu importe." répond-t-il simplement. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça.

"Elle me manque, Nat. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, vous comprenez? C'est un repère pour moi. Depuis que je suis sorti de la glace, je n'ai jamais pu trouver ma moitié, celle qui me correspondrait. Et là, quand je l'ai trouvé, je n'arrive même pas à la garder avec moi. Je suis un putain d'idiot. Sans elle, je n'ai plus la même motivation. J'ai besoin de la retrouver." dit-il en soupirant et en murmurant les derniers mots.

"Je sais, Steve. Je pense qu'elle te trouva avant même que tu ailles la chercher. Et puis, comme tu le sais, on ne peut pas aller voir. On est des fugitifs détestés par ces enculés de gouvernements." dit-elle en s'éloignant, laissant Steve dans ses pensées.

 

**De retour avec Tony...**

"Q-Quoi?" dit Tony, il a l'impression de rêver.

"Tu m'as bien entendu, Stark. Je veux le retrouver! Il me manque! J'en ai marre de vivre mes journées sans lui, d'être là sans avoir aucune raison d'y être! C'est mon repère dans ce putain de monde! Sans lui je ne suis rien, comprends-le. Je t'en supplie, aide-moi." dis-tu en pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps.

Tony te prit dans ses bras en essayant de calmer tes sanglots et tes pleurs.

"Bien... Je vais t'aider. Mais je te le dis ici, devant toi, je n'irais pas avec toi. C'est... beaucoup trop tôt. D'accord?"

"D'accord, merci Tony." dis-tu en te calmant et en retrouvant ta respiration normale.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Tony a réussi à trouver Steve. Tu étais un peu stressée de le revoir. Tu ne savais pas comment il allait t'accueillir, s'il allait MÊME t'accueillir après ce que tu as fait. Mais tu t'en foutais. Tu voulais qu'une chose: le revoir.

"Bien. Ecoute chérie, je veux que tu sois prudente d'accord? Bien que tu aies des pouvoirs puissants, je ne veux pas qu'on te retrouve morte dans je ne sais quel océan. Et puis... Je sais que Steve prendra bien soin de toi si tu souhaites rester avec lui. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tu es sa petite amie, il a le droit. Je ne suis que ton ami, ou ton meilleur ami." dit-il en te souriant.

"Roh Tony. Je suis grande tu sais, je gère mes pouvoirs. Mais merci de t'inquiéter. Et je te le promets ici: j'arriverais saine et sauve." répondis-tu avant de t'envoler et d'aller à l'endroit indiqué par Tony.

 

Après être à proximité de l'endroit indiqué, tu entends des bruits. Des personnes parlent? Seraient-ce Steve, Nat et Sam? Tu n'en as aucune idée.

Tu es sur le toit de l'immeuble en question, il y a un trou et tu remarques Steve en bas. Ton cœur manque un battement. Il a les cheveux plus long et il a une barbe. Bah putain, il est plus sexy comme ça. Tu vois aussi Natasha qui a les cheveux blonds et Sam qui a pas énormément changé. Après avoir assez fantasmé sur Steve, tu arrives à entendre de quoi il parle. Tu es choquée de ce que tu entends.

"Putain, j'en ai marre Nat. Et si elle est morte?! Et si elle refuse de me voir parce que je n'ai pas été la retrouver bien avant?! Et si simplement elle ne m'aime plus?!" crie Steve.

"Arrête d'être un putain d'idiot Rogers. Tu t'imagines tous les scénarios possibles pour un rien, je suis certaine qu'elle t'aime encore." gronde Natasha.

"Bien sûr, mec. Arrête un peu d'être paranoïaque. On la retrouvera, fais-moi confiance." dit calmement Sam.

Steve soupire juste en réponse, avant de s'éloigner un peu plus loin.

Tu commences à avoir les larmes aux yeux en écoutant ça. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que Steve pense ça de toi. Tu pensais... qu'il t'avait simplement oublié... Mais non.

 

Après avoir lâché quelques larmes, tu décides d'utiliser tes pouvoirs pour entrer dans la tête de Natasha pour la prévenir de ton arrivée et de ce que tu as entendu.

_Hey Nat. C'est moi Y/N. J'espère vous allez tous bien toi, Sam et... Steve. Et également désolée de m'introduire dans ta tête si soudainement mais je suis à proximité et je viens d'entendre votre conversation avec Steve. Je... J'étais partie à sa recherche grâce à Tony. Je veux que tu ne lui dises pas que je suis là, s'il te plaît. Mais dis le à Sam si tu veux._

"Putain de merde." marmonna Natasha pour elle-même mais Sam l'a entendu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demande Sam.

"Y/N est ici." murmura-t-elle.

"Quoi? Comment ça?" dit Sam, choqué.

"Elle est pas loin, elle va bientôt arriver. Il ne faut rien dire à Steve. Je suppose qu'elle va le surprendre." sourit-elle à Sam. Il sourit en réponse.

Steve, ayant entendu quelque chose, revient vers eux:

"Que se passe-t-il?" demande-t-il, curieux.

"Oh rien." disent Nat et Sam en même temps.

Steve roule des yeux. Sois je suis un idiot, sois ils savent quelque chose. se dit-il.

Après avoir entendu Nat et Sam mettre sur une mauvaise piste Steve, tu te souris à toi même. Mais maintenant, assez rigolé, il est l'heure.

Tu vas sûrement faire: la meilleure ou la pire chose de ta vie. Au choix. Mais tu le fais. Par amour pour Steve.

"Allez, on y va." murmuras-tu en prenant une grande respiration.

Tu voles du toit pour descendre dans l'entrepôt ou l'espèce d'immeuble, peu importe. Tu te poses au milieu entre Nat, Sam et Steve.

Le cœur de Steve manque un battement. Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. _C'est pas possible... Putain de merde. marmonna-t-il pour lui-même._

Natasha et Sam, envoient leurs plus beaux sourires à Steve. Pendant que celui-ci reste choqué et bouche bée.

Tu regardes droit dans les yeux bleus océans de Steve qui ressortent dans la nuit, et tu lui dis:

"Hey, Steve."

 

**SUITE PROCHAINEMENT! ******


	2. Tu m'as manqué, Steve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu retrouves Steve après 2 ans sans aucunes nouvelles. Ce qui va arriver ensuite, n'était pas du tout prévu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = ton prénom
> 
> Steve est une merde et un idiot. Mais on l'aime quand même, pas vrai?
> 
> Enjoy it! :)

_"Hey, Steve."_

 

Steve n'en croit pas ses yeux. Tu es là... devant lui, saine et sauve. Comment a-t-il pu t'abandonner ? Enfin, il ne pouvait pas trop faire autrement...

Steve sort vite de sa rêverie (bien trop tôt) :

"Hey... Y/N..." appelle-t-il timidement.

Avant que tu aies le temps de parler, Natasha intervient :

"Bon, bah on va vous laisser. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire. À plus les tourtereaux!" dit-elle en emmenant Sam par le bras.

"Effectivement..." dis-tu dans un murmure à peine audible. Mais Steve l'a bien sûr entendu. _Foutu sérum._

"Ecoute, Y/N je-"

"Ecouter quoi, Steve? Tu m'as abandonné! Tu es parti au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi!" dis-tu en criant.

"Je ne t'ai pas abandonné! Je n'avais pas le choix putain! Si je m'approchais de toi, tu allais avoir des ennuis. C'était pas mon but... Je... Je voulais que tu sois en sécurité, et avec Tony, tu l'étais." fut sa réponse avec un soupire.

"C'est ça ton excuse?! Dire que j'avais besoin d'être en sécurité?! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule! Tout le monde ici le sait!" réponds-tu en criant plus fort les yeux remplis de larmes.

Voyant que Steve ne répond pas, mais t'écoutes, tu continues :

"Je... je sais que je t'ai déçu. Je n'aurais pas dû me ranger du côté de Tony. Mais... j'avais pas le choix. Je suis désolée."

"Je ne t'en veux pas." dit-il rapidement.

"Je ne t'en veux en rien. Tu as raison d'être en colère, je suis une merde et un idiot infini. Je n'aurais pas dû t'abandonner, je n'aurais pas dû m'engager dans cette guerre avec Tony. Nous voilà maintenant tous séparés chacun de notre côté. Je regrette tant de choses. J'ai blessé tout le monde en essayant de faire le bien, mais je me rends compte que tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est blesser. Te blesser." dit-il calmement en s'éloignant un peu.

"Steve, je... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais réussi à te trouver, je t'ai cherché pendant des mois.. Quand j'ai vu que mes recherches ont été vouées à l'échec, j'ai décidé d'abandonner. Je me suis dit que tu m'avais peut-être oublié, que cet abandon de ta part avait une raison. J'ai continué à rester avec Tony car il m'offrait le soutien que TU ne m'as pas donné pendant ces 2 ans! Je m'en fiche d'avoir des ennuis! Je t'ai toujours promis que je te suivrais peu importe où tu irais. J'ai cassé cette promesse. Je ne t'ai pas suivi alors que j'aurais dû. Même si tu m'en aurais empêché, je t'aurais suivi. Parce que je tiens à toi, parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, parce que tu es mon seul repère dans ce satané monde, Steve." fut ta longue réponse les yeux toujours remplis d'atroces larmes.

À court de mots, Steve fait la chose qu'il avait toujours voulu faire depuis ces 2 ans. Il te prend dans ses bras.

Il te prend dans ses bras, te câline autant qu'il le put, jusqu'à que tes sanglots et tes pleurs cessent. Il t'a câliné comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant et à ce moment là, ton monde s'arrête. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est le fait que tu sois dans les bras de l'homme que tu as toujours aimé et que tu aimeras toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. 

 

Après des minutes de silence, tu le casses :

"Tu m'as manqué, Steve." murmures-tu près de son oreille.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Y/N." fut sa réponse instantanée.

Tu relèves ton visage, tes sanglots cessant, tu lui fais face et dans ses yeux tu y vois de l'amour, de l'adoration. Ce regard profond t'a réellement manqué. Ses beaux yeux bleus qui pourraient briser le verre. Il sèche tes dernières larmes qui coulent sur ta joue tout en la caressant avec sa main calleuse. Tu fonds dans son contact. _Ouais, il t'avait réellement manqué._

 

Tu en profites pour passer tes mains sur ses épaules, son cou, pour arriver à mettre ses joues en coupe. Et tu as fait ce que tu voulais faire depuis que tu es arrivé.

Tu l'embrasses.

Le baiser était timide au début car Steve n'était pas forcément préparé à ce que tu l'embrasses, mais il s'y fond rapidement. Le baiser est lent, langoureux, vos langues se mélangent vous savoir laquelle aura la domination et bien sûr, Steve gagne. Les mains de Steve descendent de tes bras à tes hanches et les serrent, signe qu'il est vraiment heureux de te voir et que tu lui appartiens, et que désormais il ne t'abandonnera plus jamais. Puis ses mains descendent jusqu'à ton cul pour le prendre avec ses deux grosses mains. Tu gémis dans sa bouche au contact et un sourire se forme sur son visage. Par manque d'air, vous vous séparez, les bouches roses à cause du baiser.

"Wow." réussis-tu à dire.

"C'est le cas de le dire." répond-t-il avec un sourire.

"Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là Y/N." 

"Moi aussi, Stevie." réponds-tu. 

Et après ta réponse, Steve te re-embrasses une seconde fois.

Après le baiser, tu tiens les joues de Steve pour qu'il te fait face et tu lui dis :

"Je t'aime, Stevie."

"Je t'aime aussi, chérie." ronronne-t-il en te reprenant dans ses bras.

 

**_Eclipse temporelle : Quelques heures après._ **

 

Après avoir passé quelques heures avec Steve, Nat et Sam, tu reçois un appel de Tony. 

"J'ai un appel de Tony, je crois que c'est grave, je reviens." dis-tu au groupe avant de t'éloigner. Ils acquiescent.

"Tony?" réponds-tu.

"Y/N, il y a un problème. Un énorme problème... Tu connais Thanos? Enfin, peu importe. C'est un gars qui veut détruire l'univers entier avec des sortes de "Pierre d'Infinités" d'après ce que m'a dit les deux sorciers de foire là. Vision a la pierre de l'Esprit et le genre de grand sorcier a la pierre du Temps. Il faut que tu ailles chercher Vision pour le protéger. Je pars affronter ses genres d'enfants qui sont à New-York. Prends soin de toi, d'accord?" dit-il rapidement. Tu penses qu'il est dans son armure au vu de tous les bruits que tu entends.

"Euh, d'accord, d'accord! Tony, promets-moi une chose s'il te plaît. Reviens en vie. J'ai besoin de toi. Le... reste de l'équipe aussi." dis-tu en soupirant.

Tu l'entends aussi soupirer en retour, avant de répondre :

"Je te le promets, chérie." dit-il avant de raccrocher.

 

_Putain comment tu vas leur dire ça?! Et si... Ils n'écoutaient parce que Tony a dit ça, qu'en gros il doit se débrouiller seul? Mais l'univers est en jeu!_

 

Tu reviens au côté du fabuleux trio, jusqu'à qu'ils demandent tous les trois en chœur avec une inquiétude sur leurs visages :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

"Eh bien, je crois qu'on va devoir reprendre du service. Mais cette fois, c'est pas New-York qui est en jeu, ni même la planète, c'est l'univers tout entier. Thanos arrive et est prêt à exterminer la moitié de la population avec ces genres de pierres d'infinités. On doit aller retrouver Vision, et vite." dis-tu en commençant à te préparer. _On va bien s'amuser._

"Très bien, équipez-vous. On a un travail à faire." dit Steve sous son air commandant de Captain America.


	3. Pourquoi toi ? (partie 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir reçu un appel urgent de Tony, tu te rends compte avec l'équipe de Steve que vous allez être confrontés à une terrible menace qui, qui plus est, est encore plus terrible pour Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- Morts de personnages majeurs dans le deuxième chapitre (qui est la suite de celui-ci). --
> 
> Enjoy it!

_"Très bien, équipez-vous. On a du travail à faire."_

Après avoir reçu l'appel de Tony, Steve, Nat, Sam & toi êtes partis pour aller récupérer Vision en Ecosse. Wanda alias Scarlet Witch était avec lui. _Je savais pas qu'ils étaient en couple._

Une fois dans le quinjet, tu t'en vas de ce pas parler à Wanda, car après tout, c'est ton amie. Et vos pouvoirs se ressemblent.

"Hey, Wanda! Comment vas-tu?" demandes-tu avec un sourire.

"Ça peut aller... Vision et moi pensions être enfin tranquilles pour mener une vie paisible, mais ces foutus enfants de Thanos sont arrivés et ont voulu récupérer sa pierre. Mais heureusement, vous êtes arrivés à temps. Je vous remercie." dit-elle avec un sourire en regardant tous les autres, ils acquiescent et sourirent en retour.

"Bien, je suis contente que vous n'êtes pas morts. Bien que Vision soit dans un état un peu critique." dis-tu en soupirant. 

 

**_Avengers Headquarters, New-York_ **

"Bien. Il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui puisse nous aider. On est en infériorité numérique! Ils sont 10 fois plus forts que nous et vous le savez." tu dis.

Steve soupire et ne regarde ni toi ni le reste de l'équipe avec en plus Bruce et Rhodey.

"Elle a raison, Steve." dit Rhodes.

Tu t'approches doucement de Steve et dit:

"Steve..." dis-tu en murmurant près de lui. "On doit le faire. Tout l'univers est en jeu. Si on ne le fait pas, des trilliards de gens vont mourir, à cause de nous."

Steve te regarde, sous son regard impassible, puis regarde les autres qui ont eux un regard curieux. Ils sont tous silencieux et attendent les _ordres de leur chef_.

"Bien, je connais quelqu'un." dit-il finalement.

 

**_Au Wakanda_ **

Steve vous a dit que vous alliez rejoindre une certaine personne du nom de T'Challa qui est le roi du Wakanda et qui était dans l'équipe de Tony lors de Civil War. Apparemment, il a une grande armée et un certain... super soldat.

En descendant du quinjet tout en suivant le groupe, tu retrouves T'Challa avec qui tu as eu une discussion très brève avec lui.

"Je crois qu'il va falloir encore que je vous remercie." dit Steve en serrant la main du roi.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire." répondit-il.

[...]

"Ce sera un assaut monumental." dit Bruce.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on aura?" demande Natasha.

"Ma garde Royale, la tribu de la Porte, les Dora Milaje et..." dit T'Challa.

"Un homme de cent ans plutôt bien conservé." dit Bucky en arrivant.

"Bucky!!!" tu cris.

"Hey poupée. Comment vas-tu depuis?" demande-t-il souriant. Sous le regard de Steve.

"Super et toi?" réponds-tu en souriant.

"Oh pas si mal, pour une fin du monde."

"Hey, Buck." dit Steve en s'approchant de Bucky.

"Hey, punk." répond-t-il en faisant un câlin à Steve.

 

[...]

 

Vous êtes allés dans un bâtiment wakandais pour exporter la pierre de Vision en une copie. Au cas où si celle-ci venait à être entre de mauvaises mains. _Ou détruite._

Mais tout à coup, la cavalerie arrive.

"Bien, je crois qu'on a des invités." dis-tu sarcastiquement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?" dit Natasha en un sourire narquois.

"Équipez-vous." commande Steve.

"Évacuez toute la ville, passez en mode défensif, et donnez un bouclier à cet homme." dit T'Challa en désignant Steve.

"Wow." murmures-tu à Steve. Il te regarde en un sourire narquois.

 

Toute l'équipe s'est retrouvé sur le champ de bataille. Steve, Nat, Sam, Wanda, Rhodes, Bruce avec l'armure Hulkbuster, T'Challa avec toute son armée ainsi que toi. C'était l'un des rares seuls moments ou tu portes ta tenue pour combattre. Tu ne l'as pas mise souvent, mais cette fois, tu allais réellement montrer de quoi tu étais réellement capable. _Même si Steve est pas d'accord._

Steve, Nat & T'Challa sont allés voir les deux des quatre enfants de Thanos qui sont membres de "l'Ordre Noir" d'après ce que tu as entendu. C'était Proxima Midnight et Black Dwarf. Et apparemment ils n'ont pas trop apprécié.

"Ils vont se rendre?" demande Bucky.

"Ça, je crois pas." répond Steve.

"Bien, que la fête commence." dis-tu en sourire narquois en commençant à voler.


	4. Pourquoi toi ? (partie 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La suite du précédent chapitre sur la bataille au Wakanda qui va être dévastatrice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- MORTS DE PERSONNAGES MAJEURS --
> 
> Enjoy it!

_Bien, que la fête commence._

 

La bataille commence. 

La bataille est sanglante.

Chaque héro, chaque personne, se bat pour sauver sa peau et celles des autres.

La bataille est absolument inouïe.

Tu te bats comme une folle.

Chaque héro arrive à son point de rupture.

Vision se fait attaquer par les membres de l'Ordre Noir.

Nat, Wanda & Okoye se battent contre Proxima Midnight.

Et là... une personne qu'on croyait morte réapparaît.

Thor, le fabuleux Dieu du Tonnerre est de retour. _Avec Rocket & Groot, les oublions pas._

Il dévaste tout sur son passage, sa vengeance est sans égale après la mort de son frère Loki par les mains de Thanos.

Et là, on l'entend tous crier :

"LIVREZ MOI THANOS!!!"

C'était fantastique. On y a cru. On a cru que ce serait notre sauveur à tous. Eh bien...

Il se pourrait qu'on s'est tous trompé.

La bataille continue jusqu'à ce que Thanos arrive. Pour récupérer la pierre de l'Esprit sur la tête de Vision. 

Il a 5 des 6 pierres. Il est tout proche d'accomplir sa mission.

Ils viennent tous un par un pour essayer d'affronter chacun son tour le Titan Fou. Il vous a tous maîtrisé sans aucun effort.

Et putain de merde, il a réussi. Tu n'as pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Ni toi, ni les autres. Pourtant, Wanda a essayé. Ça s'est voué à l'échec.

"NOOOOOOOOOON!" cries-tu au loin. Attirant l'attention de tes collègues. Ils n'ont pu faire que regarder.

Jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves Steve à terre. Il s'était prit un coup de poing violent par Thanos. Il a été assommé.

"Steve, réponds-moi!" cries-tu. Tu vois qu'il ne répond pas de suite. Tu commences à bouillir à l'intérieur de toi.

Tu te lèves. Et tu fais une chose que jamais tu aurais pensé faire. Mais tu l'as fait. Il a touché à _ton_ Steve.

Tu commences à rassembler assez de pouvoirs pour pouvoir éliminer n'importe qui ici présent. Peut-être que ce n'est pas assez pour lui. Tu ne sais pas et tu t'en fiches.

Tes yeux deviennent d'un vert puissant (ton pouvoir, t'as compris?) et tu regardes droit dans ses yeux. Et là.

"THANOS!" cries-tu d'un ton assez fort et bruyant pour attirer l'attention d'absolument tout le monde. Y comprit Steve qui s'était réveillé.

"Y/N!!!!" crie Steve. Essayant de t'empêcher de faire ça. Car il sait où ça va mener. Mais tes limites, à ce moment précis, tu t'en fous complètement.

Tu l'entends. Tu te retournes. Mais tu n'as pas fait attention à tes arrières. Tes sentiments ont pris le dessus. Tu en as payé le prix.

"Steve?" dis-tu en effaçant tes pouvoirs. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de te prévenir. Il a été trop rapide.

Thanos t'a mis un coup extrêmement violent avec une de ces pierres qui aurait pu tuer un simple humain normal. Mais tu n'étais pas une simple humaine comme Natasha... Non.

Tu t'es à moitié évanouie. Tout ce que tu vois est flou. Jusqu'à ce que tu entends Steve t'appeler.

"Y/N!! Regarde moi! Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie!" prie-t-il.

Tu ne peux pas répondre. Du moins. Tu essaies quand même. Mais tout ce que tu peux rassembler, sont des mots à peine audible.

"Steve?" essaies-tu de dire. Puis tout à coup, un violent combat te fait te réveiller. C'était Thor. Il a enfoncé sa hache dans la poitrine de Thanos. Steve était à côté de toi en train de regarder.

"Y/N! Oh mon Dieu, tu es vivante." dit-il en te serrant dans ses bras. Tu lui rends son étreinte.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Thor n'a pas réussi à arrêter Thanos. Il a claqué des doigts. Tout devient bizarre.

Tu regardes les gens autour de toi disparaître petit à petit, commençant par Bucky.

"Non, non, non!" cries-tu les larmes aux yeux.

Ensuite vient Wanda. Sam. T'Challa. Groot. Ils disparaissent tous sous tes yeux.

Remarquant ton chagrin, Steve s'approche de toi.

"Hey, Y/N, écoute moi. Ça va aller, d'accord? On va s'en sortir, ok?" dit Steve, paniqué.

"Steve... Je... sais pas... Je me sens pas bien. Aide moi, Steve je t'en supplie." tu pleures.

"Y/N! NON! Je t'en supplie, pas toi..." dit Steve commençant à pleurer lui aussi.

"Je t'aime, Steven Grant Rogers." dis-tu. Et ce sont tes derniers mots avant de disparaître. Sous les yeux de ton petit ami. Effondré.

"Non... Pourquoi toi ?" pleure Steve. Il a perdu les seules personnes qu'il aimait le plus. D'abord Bucky, puis toi.

Steve reste pendant de nombreuses minutes devant les cendres de ton corps, à pleurer ta disparition. Sous les yeux de ses coéquipiers tous choqués et effondrés.

Steve ne s'attendait pas à ça. Absolument pas.


	5. Tu me manques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre concentré plus particulièrement sur Steve et sur comment il se sent et comment vit-il ta disparition. C'est comme qui dirait... mal.
> 
>  
> 
> (entre Avengers: Infinity War et Avengers: Endgame)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve se sent comme un idiot.
> 
> Enjoy it!

_Je t'aime, Steven Grant Rogers._

Ces mots tournent en boucle dans la tête de Steve depuis des jours. Depuis que tu es morte. Il n'arrive plus à manger ni dormir. Il est constamment au gymnase des quartiers Avengers. Il explose toutes sortes des choses. Comme des sacs de boxe.

Il fait toujours le gars fort, derrière son alter ego de Captain America. Mais en Steve c'est toujours le petit gars maigre de Brooklyn. 

Il a perdu de nombreuses personnes dans sa vie. Mais pas toi. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. 

Il essaie tous les jours dans son coin de trouver un moyen. Mais avec ses maigres connaissances en technologies, ça ne l'aide pas. 

Natasha a essayé de le réconforter plusieurs fois, sans effet.

Il ne sait même pas si Tony est encore en vie. Il sait juste qu'il a combattu Thanos... 

Il regrette. Il regrette d'être en conflit avec lui. Avec lui, ils auraient gagné. 

Pendant que Natasha noie son chagrin, que Thor s'en veut et ne parle à personne, que Rhodey ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire, tout comme Bruce.

En rentrant aux quartiers, il a vu le nombre de personnes qui ont disparu lors du claquement de doigts. Le nombre est exorbitant. Des trilliards de gens sont morts. À cause de lui.

Chaque personne supposée morte s'affiche en permanence. Wanda. Sam. Bucky. Scott. Peter. T'Challa. Fury. Selvig. Shuri. Y/N.

Quand le nom et le visage de Y/N apparaissent à l'écran, il ressent une douleur au fond de lui. Une énorme douleur que personne ne peut ressentir ou comprendre.

Il s'en veut. Énormément.

 

"Ça aurait dû être moi." lâche Steve.

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui.

"Quoi?" dit Nat.

"Vous avez tous très bien entendu. Ça aurait dû être moi à la place de Y/N!" crie Steve.

"Arrête de dire n'importe qu-" dit Rhodey.

"N'importe quoi? Hein c'est ça? Pour vous c'est n'importe quoi? Elle ne méritait pas de mourir! Comme tous nos coéquipiers également morts!" continue-t-il à crier les larmes aux yeux.

"On me l'a arraché. On m'a enlevé une partie de moi. C'est comme ci mon cœur manquait une partie. Elle était ma source de motivation. Sans elle, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Pourquoi continuer?" finit-il.

"Steve... on va trouver un moyen de la ramener. Des tous les ramener. On ne va pas laisser tomber. Je te le promets." promet Natasha.

Steve soupire mais acquiesce silencieusement.

 

**_Eclipse temporelle : 5 ans après._ **

 

Steve s'est rendu à un endroit, une sorte de conférence un peu comme les "alcooliques anonymes". Ils ont tous parlé de ce qu'ils ont perdu. Ça lui a redonné la foi de continuer. D'essayer. Il ne peut pas abandonner.

Il peut faire ça toute la journée, non?

Natasha est partie retrouver Clint, qui n'est plus Hawkeye mais Ronin. Un genre de yamakasi japonais. Un hors la loi. La cause? La perte de toute sa famille.

Lui aussi a tout perdu.

Puis il y a eu une nouvelle arrivée.

Elle s'appelle Carol Danvers, du moins, Captain Marvel. 

Nick Fury a lancé un appel quand le snap a eu lieu. Il a réussi à l'appeler avant de disparaître.

Elle arrive, et dit:

"Où est Fury?"

Ils lui ont expliqué. Elle était furieuse.

Ils lui ont aussi expliqué qu'il y a aussi un de leur membre qui est quelque part dans l'espace. Tony Stark.

Rocket a réussi avec sa technologie à repérer où était situé le vaisseau. Bien qu'à quelques années lumières de la terre? Supposition.

Elle y est allée.

Pendant ce temps, Steve fait que réfléchir. Peut-être que la venue de Tony pourra les aider? Ou peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus lui parler du tout.

Dans sa poche, il avait une photo de toi et lui à un match de la NFL. Tu étais heureuse. Magnifique. Resplendissante. L'un des rares moments où vous étiez que tous les deux.

À chaque fois qu'il la voit, son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine. Il doute de ne plus jamais te revoir. Ça le hante. Il en fait même des cauchemars.

Le stress post-traumatique. 

Il revoit en continu ta mort sous ses yeux et se réveille en transpirant. Après ça, il ne peut plus dormir.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à ton "je t'aime". Mais il n'a pas eu le temps. Tout est allé si vite.

Elle lui avait tout donné, lui également.

Lors de sa première relation sexuelle, elle l'a aidé et guidé. Tout en étant patiente.

Lorsqu'elle l'a aidé à s'adapter au monde moderne, lui faisant voir les Star Wars et toutes sortes de films qu'il a manqué. Il l'aimait de plus en plus chaque jour.

Elle le motivait à chaque mission, quand il partait pour plusieurs jours ou semaines. Elle lui manquait.

Elle l'a toujours écouté dans les pires moments. Quand la mission s'est pas bien passé, quand il a pas pu sauver des innocents. Elle était là.

Tout ça pour qu'au final, après leur réconciliation, ce putain de Thanos lui a enlevé. 

Rien qu'en y repensant, des larmes coulent sur ses joues. 

Oui, Captain America a des faiblesses. Et c'était toi sa faiblesse.

"Tu me manques, Y/N." murmure-t-il pour lui même. Les larmes continuant de tomber.

 


	6. L'heure de te retrouver (partie 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir passé des mois à pleurer ton absence, après avoir essayé de récupérer ces pierres d'infinités (qui, qui plus est, introuvables) à un Thanos complètement affaibli, après avoir passé 5 ans sans réel but, la solution pointe enfin le bout de son nez, et ce sera (peut-être ?) une réussite.
> 
> Ou alors, comment le reste des Avengers se retrouvent avec un Scott Lang qu'ils pensaient mort. Et Tony revient également au bon moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapitre concentré sur Steve & Tony.

_Tu me manques, Y/N._

 

_Tous les jours, toutes les semaines, tous les mois, tous les ans._

_Chaque jour, il pense à toi. Ne perdant jamais l'espoir de te retrouver, même si les chances sont minimes. Jusqu'à ce jour..._

 

Pendant que Steve était revenu aux quartiers général des Avengers pour faire sa lessive et voir où en est ses coéquipiers, ils tombent sur une Natasha toujours aussi dévastée que quand il est parti. Quand il est arrivé, elle était en appel avec Nebula, Rocket, Carol & Rhodey. Steve est confus lorsque que Rhodey parle de Clint, car ils ne l'avaient plus vu depuis plus de 5 ans. Mais il resta silencieux et pense que c'est meilleur de ne pas en parler. Ça reste le devoir de Nat, c'est elle qui est le plus proche de lui.

 

Après avoir fermé l'appel, Natasha commence à pleurer.

 

"Je proposerais bien de te préparer à dîner, mais tu souffres déjà assez comme ça." commente Steve.

"Tu vois, je suis en pleine forme." répond Natasha en essayant de sourire.

Steve s'assied. La regardant.

"Tu sais, j'arrête pas de dire à tout le monde qu'il faut passer à autre chose. Grandir. Certains le font, mais pas nous." dit Steve, tourmenté.

"Qui ferait ce boulot à ma place?" déclare Natasha.

"On a peut-être pas besoin de le faire." répond Steve.

"Avant j'avais rien. Puis j'ai eu tout ça. Un job. Une famille. Et je suis... devenue meilleure grâce à ça." sourit-elle timidement.

Steve la regardant toujours, pensif.

"Et même si... ils ne sont plus là, je m'efforce toujours d'être meilleure." 

"On a tous les deux besoin de se reposer." sourit-il.

"Toi d'abord. Tu dois continuer ta vie avec Y/N. On la retrouvera." finit-elle.

Steve soupire mais acquiesce.

 

Avoir de pouvoir continuer leur discussion, ils reçoivent un appel qui provient de la porte principale :

"Oh, salut. Euh y a quelqu'un ? Salut c'est Scott Lang. On s'est vu y a quelques années, à l'aéroport, en Allemagne. Euh j'étais le type qui était super grand, et j'avais un masque c'est pour ça que vous me reconnaissiez pas. Ant-Man. Ant-Man quoi. Vous me connaissez forcément. Ouvrez il faut que je vous parle." dit Scott par l'appel.

Après cet appel, tout a bougé. Tout a été chamboulé. Il a parlé de "royaume quantique" une sorte d'endroit où on peut devenir infiniment petit et tout... Que avec ce qui s'est passé avec Thanos, en retournant dans le passé, si c'était possible, on pourrait faire revenir tout le monde. Sur le coup, c'était loufoque, mais c'était plein de sens. Après tout, comme l'a dit Natasha, à partir du moment où tu reçois des emails d'un raton laveur, rien ne te semble impossible. Mais malheureusement... Personne n'est qualifié à part un certain Tony Stark. Mais... Après avoir été retrouvé dans l'espace, et après s'être disputé avec Steve, qui lui en voulait toujours depuis Civil War, il a décidé d'avoir enfin sa vie avec Pepper. 

Nat, Steve & Scott, ont été voir Tony. Mais à part dire que c'est impossible, et montrer techniquement qu'il ne veut pas les aider, il n'a pas trop servi à grand chose.

"Tony, je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment. Mais c'est notre seule chance." dit Steve, essayant tout de même de le convaincre.

"Ma chance je l'ai trouvé ici, Cap." commence Tony,

"Oh et, si vous ne venez pas seulement parler de ce truc, vous pouvez rester manger." finit-il.

 

Ils décidèrent que c'était pas nécessaire, que rien n'allait bouger, ils ont donc décidé d'aller voir l'autre scientifique, qui a un peu changé.

Et oui, maintenant Bruce et Hulk ne font qu'un. Il se nomme d'ailleurs Professeur Hulk. Mais ça ne résout pas le problème principal.

Mais lui est encore moins qualifié que Tony. Bien qu'ils pensent tout de même que Tony connait la réponse mais ne veut simplement pas leur donner la réponse. _Il se décidera quand il voudra._

Mais ils optent pour essayer de faire quelques tests avec une sorte de van que Scott a, avec quelques... difficultés. Disons que, Scott est revenu en tant que vieillard, en tant qu'enfant et en tant que bébé pour enfin revenir à son âge original. C'était pas brillant.

Steve soupire et fait clairement comprendre qu'il est pas dépassé par tout ça. Il veut absolument retrouver tout le monde et c'est pas une tâche facile. Ils essayent de faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent et pour la première depuis qu'ils sont réunis, ils ont pas la solution pour résoudre le claquement de doigts de Thanos. Ils sont à court d'idées et à court de personnel. Il manque Tony & Thor. Mais Rocket a décidé de partir à sa recherche avec Bruce, décidant ainsi qu'on devait sûrement réunir tous ceux encore vivants, Steve a été bien sûr d'accord. Mais ne sachant pas comment faire revenir Tony, qui aujourd'hui est marié avec Pepper et a une enfant nommée Morgan. Sa vie est faite.

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

Steve est dehors et voit une voiture arrivée à toute vitesse, il se demande qui ça peut bien être, mais au final c'est une question stupide, il s'agit forcément de Tony. Et c'était bien lui.

"C'est quoi cette tête? Je parie qu'il s'est changé en bébé?" demande Tony, incrédule.

"Eh bien, entre autres choses, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" répond Steve, froidement.

"C'est le paradoxe BR." comment Tony en sortant de la voiture,

"Au lieu de propulser le temps dans l'angle, vous avez finit par propulser le temps dans l'angle. C'est pointu, dangereux, un ami aurait dû vous en dissuader." 

"Tu l'as fait." répond Steve.

"Oh je l'ai fait? Bah je suis là, heureusement."

Steve le regarde toujours attentivement, essayant de savoir ce qu'il prépare.

"Peu importe, c'est réglé."

Steve regarde ce que Tony lui montre sur son poignet, assez intrigué.

"J'ai mis au point le premier GPS spatio-temporel." finit Tony.

Steve sourit. Content d'avoir peut-être enfin la chose qui manquait à leur plan.

"Il se trouve que le sentiment est corrosif. Et j'en ai horreur." dit Tony, touché.

"Moi aussi." soupire Steve.

"On a une chance de retrouver ces gemmes, mais je dois te faire part de mes priorités, Steve. Retrouver tous ceux qu'on a perdu, je l'espère. Garder ma famille, il le faut. Quoi qu'il en coûte. Et je veux retrouver à tout prix Y/N." affirme Tony,

"Et ne pas mourir en cours de route, serait appréciable." finit Tony en s'approchant de Steve.

"Je veux plus que tout retrouver Y/N, je ferais n'importe quoi. Alors... Marché conclu." dit Steve en tendant la main.

Après toutes ces années, sans se parler, sans faire équipe, sans vivre dans la même enceinte, sans diriger les Avengers à eux deux, ils se sont enfin réconciliés. Ce serrage de mains est le signe d'un renouveau. L'aventure continue, et cette fois, avec Iron Man et Captain America ensemble.

Tony s'avance près de sa voiture, vers le coffre, il compte sortir quelque chose du coffre, mais quoi ?

Steve s'approche.

Tony sort quelque chose que Steve ne pensait jamais revoir de si tôt. Son bouclier.

"Tony, je suis pas sûr..."

"Pourquoi ? Il l'a fait pour toi. De plus, il faut bien que je le sorte du garage avant que Morgan ne s'en serve comme luge." dit Tony en mettant le bouclier sur le bras de Steve.

"Merci, Tony." 

"Mais tâche de garder le secret, j'en ai pas pour toute l'équipe." 

Steve acquiesce en réponse.

"On va bien réunir l'équipe au complet, hein?"

"On est en train d'y travailler." 


End file.
